


Time Alone

by westSide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Needy Dean, Pet Names, Top Sam, feminization???? maybe i guess, really just something i wrote on a whim, starts out rough but becomes sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westSide/pseuds/westSide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have some time to themselves on the road finally. Sam decides to torture Dean as he watches a little before finally giving in and helping Dean out. </p><p>They just have a good time together and Sam teases Dean a little, that's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Alone

How did dean get into this mess he couldn't really say. All he knew was that the agonizing bliss was becoming too much for him. 

Sam sits in a chair not too far in front of Dean who is laying on his back, spread open on the motel bed they're bunking in tonight. Sam lazily strokes himself as he watches Dean.

"Ahhhh!" Dean wails. "Sammy please I can't hold on!"

"Come on baby, you don't like sinking your own fingers in your tight cunt?" Sam says with a smirk on his lips. 

Deans panting heavily as he pushes three fingers deep into himself trying to find the release he needs. Deans back arches every time his fingers brush over his prostate and he's becoming such a mess that his moans are no longer quite as they were when they first started this.

"Sam please I need you. Anything please, it hurts here without you!" Dean wailed as he lifted his ass up higher for Sam to see his leaking hole.

Sam stroked himself harder and faster like he was trying to keep himself under control.

"Honey stop tempting me, you know what you have to do, so be a good boy and do what I say." Sam said.

Dean groaned seeing the intensity in Sam's eyes. Dean knew what he had to do and the thought of it made him want to give up and demand Sam to fuck him. Somehow Dean had to come by fucking himself on his own fingers without any stimulation from his dick. The thought of it made him want to sob. Though the sight of Sam sitting in a chair the motel had, positioned right in front of him, made Dean want to try and please him.

Dean added another finger and sped up hitting his prostate with more force then necessary but was getting Dean closer to the edge. The slick sound and the slapping of Dean’s fingers against his skin and balls made his entire body flush. He was beyond embarrassed having Sam see him all spread out on his back and delirious with pleasure but the burning feeling of pleasure made him keep going.

Dean’s hole was now frothing from the angle of his four fingers stuffing in and out of his loose hole. The added "baby you look so good" and "that's right feed that greedy cunt of yours" from Sam was not helping. Dean was very close.

That's when he felt a presence over his body breathing just slightly on his neck. Dean opened his eyes slightly to see the hulking figure of his brother hovering over his prone and naked body. Dean traced his eyes all over Sam’s body. His brother was wearing his usual plaid fleece still done up but his pants were half way down with his dick pointing towards his stomach. Sam was languidly stroking his cock as he stared at dean and nuzzled his neck. 

Dean couldn't think anymore his nerves were too sensitive and his fingers in him, pushing rapidly at his prostate, were making his vision turn white. 

"Dean cum now or you won't get your reward." Sam whispered directly into his ear. 

"Ahhhh Sam!" Dean howled. 

"If you don't hurry this cock you want so much in your loose hole won't happen, darling." Sam teased stroking his cock ever closer to dean full cunt.

Dean sped up his fingers once more in his abused and sore asshole. Dean was just about there that he started thrashing on the bed, his toes curled, his vision blurred, and then his orgasm was ripped from him from the final thrust at his prostate. 

"Sammy!" Dean screamed and passed out.

Dean woke a few minutes later with Sam’s fingers gently running over his skin on his thighs. Dean didn't open his eyes, he just wanted to bask in the rather violent orgasm he had. Slight kisses landed on his thighs and lower stomach and then traveled upwards to his face. Lips landed on his chin, nose, and then finally his lips. 

"Baby, I know you're awake. I think it's time for your reward. You don't have to do anything, just leave it all to me." 

“Okay.” Dean huffed his consent and continued to lay there on the bed too tired to even move. 

The hands on his body moved up and down his sides lightly, they stroked his hips, and then wandered to his hole. Fingers circled his hole until one slid in. 

"Sammy." Dean moaned pitifully. 

"Shhhh Dean, it’s okay I got you." Sam said into his stomach with a kiss.

Dean whimpered in pleasure when the finger exited his body. His mind was blank and all he could do was just enjoy the loving touches from his brother and feel safe in his arms as Sam then laid down chest to chest with him. Dean peeked an eye open to see that Sam had taken his clothes off while he was out and got a good look at Sam’s rock hard cock pointing at him. Sam reached over Dean towards the bedside table to reach the lube that was conveniently there. Sam opened it and lathered his cock before throwing it to the ground. Sam raised Dean’s legs up over his shoulders to keep them out of the way as he held his cock steady to kiss the rim of Dean’s hole. Dean gasped and finally opened his eyes to look down where Sam’s cock slid into him slowly. Dean’s breath became shorter as he watched until Sam took his face into his one hand to stare into his eyes. They stared at each other until Sam finally bottomed out.

“How do you feel Dean? Do you feel full from my big cock inside of you? You’re so tight baby, I can barely move.”

Dean panted and he stared into Sam’s eyes. He became so overwhelmed from Sam watching him his eyes started to water. He hid his face in Sam’s neck so he wouldn’t have to see his brother stare at him.

“Dean, look at me, don’t hide your face. Dean are you okay?” Sam asked into Dean’s neck worried.

“I’m fine Sammy don’t worry. It just feels really good.” Dean sobbed. It was the truth, Dean could feel Sam fill him completely and it made him feel just so goddam good. It made him realize just how much he loved his brother and how he never wanted this feeling to go away.

“Okay then, I’m going to move now.” Sam began to pull out gently and his whole body rippled and flowed. His body showing just how much he knew what he was doing and how to make Dean feel amazing.

“So big Sammy, feel so full.” Dean unconsciously said.

Dean pulled his head back from Sam’s shoulder to watch his brother pull and thrust into him. Sam descended onto Dean’s lips for a chaste kiss before diving in with vigor. He traced his tongue over Dean plush bottom lip to ask to be let in. Dean complied and opened his mouth for his brother and let him take whatever he wanted from him. Their tongues locked and ran over as they explored each other’s mouths, they kissed deeply not stopping until they finally needed to breathe. Sam pulled away and looked down at Dean. His eyes were glazed and his lips were swollen. The high blush on his cheek bones made him even more adorable. Sam loved his brother and nothing in the world would come between them if he could help it.

Sam sat up a little and held on tightly to Dean’s legs as he started to thrust faster into Dean. The slapping sound of Sam’s hips against Dean’s filled the room along with Dean’s rising moans. Dean’s prostate was targeted with ease on every thrust.

“Ohhhhh, there Sam! Please, right there!” Dean moaned as his body started to be bounced onto Sam’s cock. His body still tired and weak, Dean could only hold onto the sheets so he wouldn’t ride up the bed too much.

Sam bent down and started peppering Dean’s chest with open mouthed kisses now roughly thrusting into Dean. Dean’s moans were becoming louder even though they were breathy and tired sounding. Sam laved at Dean’s right nipple while playing with the other one. He nipped and kissed the nipple paying special attention to it as Dean was becoming more excited and energetic from the attention. 

“Feel that baby boy, do you like it when I play with you here?” Sam mumbled as he gave a hard suck to Dean’s nipple before moving over to the left one. Dean gasped and started to feel his dick come back to life. It was a little uncomfortable but Dean was feeling too good to worry about that.

Dean started to move his hips in rhythm with Sam’s now fierce thrusts. Pushing back and rolling his hips as much as he could to feel Sam further in him. His prostate now over abused was making him feel weak with every thrust from Sam.

His hands clenched above his head in the sheets came in contact with the headboard of the motel bed. Dean looked at his hands wondering how he shifted that far up the bed without noticing. Taking the chance he placed his hands on the board and used it to push back faster onto Sam.

Sam seeing Dean’s change in position made him smile down at Dean before gripping his hips hard. Sam slammed in and out of Dean’s hole that was now leaking lube. Both were panting and sweating from the rough activity and not even noticing their voices were getting dangerously loud for thin motel room walls. 

Dean watched as Sam plowed into him. His eyes were closed and his face was contorted in pleasure as he concentrated on fucking Dean. He took this time to gaze at Sam and discover everything he loved about Sam all over again. His soft lips that smiled genuinely only for him. The silky mane of hair that he takes care of so meticulously, the only other thing he pays attention to other than Dean. His soft skin that rubbed against him that made him feel at home and safe from the world that tried to kill them each day. The muscles that shifted under the tight skin that made Dean melt at the sight of. As much as they were frantically fucking they were also tenderly trying to say that they were everything to each other.

Both were getting close to the end as they embraced each other again and moved together in sync. Dean was too occupied with staring at Sam the he didn’t realize that Sam was pulling out suddenly. 

“Sammy noooo, what are you doing! Please stay, get back in me please! Sam!” Dean almost screamed with desperation. 

“Don’t worry it’s okay, just trust me Dean it’s okay I’m just moving you.” Sam comforted Dean by stroking Dean’s sides and kissing his neck reassuringly. 

Dean blushed as he realized how desperate he sounded and waited for Sam to tell him what to do.

Sam pulled Dean into his lap and then back down onto his cock in one motion. Dean cried out as he slid down the hard cock. Wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck Dean hid his face once again so Sam wouldn’t see just how much he enjoyed the feeling of being spread by his cock.

“How are you baby? You doing okay?” Sam questioned him as he held Dean close to him.

“Ya, I’m good Sammy just give me a minute.” Dean panted out. Sam nodded and began to gently kiss and suck at Dean’s neck making him groan from the attention.

He sat there in Sam’s lap just breathing in Sam’s sent and feeling Sam inside of him. This is where Dean wanted to stay. This is where he never wanted to leave. Fuck the world he just wanted to spend a life with his brother and never have to worry about each other’s safety ever again. They could buy a house and live normal lives and not have to worry about anything other than paying bills. Sam could finish school and Dean could get a job as a mechanic, all they has to do was leave the life they had now but they both knew that was never going to happen. They had responsibilities and neither one wanted to abandon their job and neither one wanted to abandon the people or the world.

Dean leaned back and smiled at Sam and hoped it conveyed just how much he loved him. Sam smiled back and he leaned into Dean to kiss him. They kissed and ran their tongues over each other’s mouths and just held each other.

“Dean I’m going to start moving again so hold on.” Sam let go of Dean to hold onto his hips. “Can you help me a little.” He whispered into Dean’s ear gesturing to Dean’s hips.

Dean grunted and started to move slowly up and down Sam’s still hard and swollen cock. Using Sam’s shoulders Dean started to gain momentum and began bouncing in Sam’s lap. Sam countered by thrusting up in to Dean when he came down. They were both sweating in no time as they found their rhythm. Dean feeling closer than ever to the edge began to bounce even faster and the resounding slap of skin broke over his wanton moans. His ass was beginning to feel sore and abused but the sweet burn was taking over his body and his mind. He pressed his dick to the front of Sam’s stomach to get a little stimulation, Sam noticing this decided to slam Dean back onto his back to free up one of his hands to start stroking Dean’s over sensitive cock.

“Ahhhhhh Sammy please a little more!” Dean cried.

Sam crashed his hips into Dean’s thrusting as far as he could get his dick into Dean. The increasing pressure from Dean’s hole on his cock was fogging his mind to only one thought of finally cuming. . 

“Almost there baby boy, I need you to cum now okay. I know you can do it.” Sam spoke into his sensitive ears and speeding up his hand on Dean’s cock.

“Oh God Sammy!” Dean screamed again his throat going sore as he came all over Sam’s hand. Hugging Sam to his body as spasms went through his body as he slowly came down from his high.

Sam continued thrusting into Dean roughly trying to reach climax quickly. After a few more thrusts into Dean’s body Sam grunted and came inside of Dean’s twitching hole. Dean moaned as he felt heat fill him and sighed contently. Sam slowly pulled out his cock from Dean’s soft and puffy asshole. He watched as his come leaked out and slowly traced his fingers around Dean’s rim gently. Sam, with his last amount of energy, leaned down to Dean’s lips and kissed him before lowering himself to the bed beside him. Dean on the verge of falling asleep tucked his head under Sam’s chin and plastered himself to Sam’s chest. Sam smiled into Dean’s sweaty hair and kissed the top of his head pulling him closer into his arms.

“You get very emotional when we have sex did you know that Dean? You should maybe just relax a little.” Sam spoke up jokingly into Dean’s hair.

Dean punched Sam with as much energy as he could and was rewarded with a resounding smack and a hurt grunt from Sam.

“Shut up bitch.” Dean said with embarrassment.

“Jerk.” Sam replied with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic i hope you enjoyed it and if not maybe just give me some tips on how to do better.
> 
> -LEW


End file.
